Attack on Biology Department
by Catatan Tsubame
Summary: Biologi jurusan kami. Proyek hobi kami. Ada cerita unik selama kuliah, sudah pasti. Biology College!AU. Slightly gross content (ingatlah, ini biologi nak). Updated!
1. Prolog

_Kisah Scouting Legion dalam nuansa jurusan biologi. Sebagian besar merupakan kisah nyata yang dipadukan dengan karakter SNK._

 _Shingeki no Kyoujin milik Isayama Hajime._

Fakultas Matematika dan IPA adalah salah satu fakultas pertama yang ada di Universitas Kemerdekaan Caranes yang berdiri sejak Raja Fritz menjadi gubernur Paradisia. Walaupun sangat sepuh, tapi secara keseluruhan, peminatnya dari waktu ke waktu masih tetap tinggi karena banyak sebab. Ada yang bilang, lulusan MIPA itu dibutuhkan di berbagai sektor kerja, bisa wirausaha, atau hal lain yang mungkin tak terpikir di pikiran kalian.

Ada empat jurusan di fakultas yang sekarang dipimpin oleh Prof. Dr. dr. Darius Zackly, M.S. ini ; 3 di antaranya merupakan jurusan yang sudah ada sejak fakultas ini berdiri, dan lainnya adalah pecahan dari satu jurusan utama tadi. Keempat jurusan tersebut adalah Biologi, Fisika, Matematika, dan Kimia yang masing-masing diketuai oleh Dr. Erwin Smith, .; Dr. Nile Dok, .; Dr. Dot Pixies, . St.; dan Kenny Ackerman, Ph.D.

Di antara empat jurusan itu, jurusan biologi adalah jurusan yang paling banyak dibicarakan, baik dari segi kependidikan maupun masalah sepele di luar kampus seperti kebersihan dan kerapiannya. Jurusan berlambangkan sayap _Columba livia_ putih-biru ini memiliki kurikulum yang selalu berani 'out of wall'. Karena menurut Pak Keith Shadis, frasa 'out of box' sudah terlalu sempit dan ketinggalan jaman untuk jumlah penduduk Paradisia yang tinggi dan tantangan hidup di luar sana sungguh membuat begidik.

Namun, untuk kebersihan, agaknya jurusan ini harus memikirkan kembali bagaimana cara agar sampah sisa praktikum tidak mengotori pandangan, atau kerennya, bisa dipakai lagi (ini yang paling sering diprotes Pak Nile di rapat fakultas). Sebenarnya, di universitas manapun, jurusan biologi adalah yang paling banyak menghasilkan sampah, baik basah-kering, organik-anorganik, yang merupakan sisa praktikum. Namun, yang namanya kehidupan sosial, sampah dari jurusan biologi merupakan hal yang buruk dan ditakuti karena dikhawatirkan mengandung penyakit, mikroba atau hewan mutan, bahan-bahan kimia korosif atau beracun lainnya. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir, karena kini pengolahan sampah yang diprakarsai oleh Pak Mike Zacharius and Ecology Squad ( _yeah!_ ), sudah lebih baik (ada kemungkinan Pak Zacharius benar-benar mencari tempat pembuangan akhir yang jaraknya sangat jauh, hingga bau sampah tidak tercium Pak Zacharius lagi).

Tak kenal maka tak sayang. Banyak penghuni jurusan biologi yang terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan. Mari kita cek satu persatu:

Mulai dari dosennya:

 **Erwin Smith aka Pak Smith** : muda (untuk ukuran ketua jurusan), cerdas, bijaksana, murah senyum, garis wajahnya menampakkan jiwa kebapakan, rambut blonde selalu memakai pomade yang wanginya bahkan bisa dikenali Pak Zacharius dari kantornya, dan yang _iconic_ adalah alis tebalnya. Mengampu mata kuliah _English for Biology_ , _anatomi_ hewan, _anatomi_ dan fisiologi manusia, serta histologi.

 **Mike Zacharius aka Pak Zacharius** : Sekretaris jurusan. Dikenal karena badannya seperti tugu pahlawan di suatu negeri di ujung tenggara bumi ini dan hidungnya yang terlalu peka karena dia dikaruniai _lobus olfaktori_ yang besar, dekat dengan rongga hidung, dan sel saraf olfaktori di hidungnya yang sangat aktif. Mengampu mata kuliah ekologi (sekaligus jadi ketua dosen mata kuliah ini), ekologi terapan, ekoparasitologi, pengolahan sampah, dan teknik laboratorium.

 **Hange Zoe aka Bu Zoe** : Ketua Laboratorium Jurusan yang sangat mudah ditemui di sudut laboratorium Mikrobiologi dan Genetika. Jauh lebih muda dari kedua bapak di atas. Perawakan tinggi, berkacamata, dan murah senyum. Sayang, kalau ada mahasiswa terlambat mengumpulkan tugas, dia bisa marah besar. Mengampu mata kuliah mikrobiologi, biokimia, biologi sel, genetika, dan evolusi.

 **Levi Ackerman aka Pak Ackerman** : _your cool lecturer in economic size, yeah_! Dosen muda yang terkenal _killer_ kalau ada mahasiswa yang terlambat mengumpulkan tugas atau bicara di kelasnya. Tapi sebenarnya, dosen ini sayang dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswanya (walau bicaranya _nyelekit_ , tapi Pak Ackerman tak pernah terlupa 'rumus pendongkrak nilai mahasiswa' di tiap akhir semester). Mengampu mata kuliah fisiologi hewan, anatomi dan fisiologi manusia, biologi sel, serta teknik laboratorium.

 **Keith Shadis aka Pak Shadis** : satu-satunya mantan ketua jurusan yang lengser sebelum habis masa pensiun. Saat ini Pak Shadis mengajar di materi fisiologi hewan, sistematika hewan, dan tetap melanjutkan penelitiannya tentang pengaruh nutrien terhadap pertumbuhan rambut kucing dan pengelompokannya.

 **Moblit Berner aka Pak Berner** : dosen tumbuhan yang terkenal karena sangat ramah namun tetap bisa tegas. Yang paling mudah dikenali darinya adalah kemampuan menggambar _preparat_ seperti aslinya. J _unior_ -nya Bu Zoe. Mengampu mata kuliah sistematika tumbuhan, morfologi dan anatomi tumbuhan.

 **Bu Nanaba, Pak Gelgar, Pak Henning, dan Bu Lynne** : _Ecology squad_ , dosen-dosen yang dibawahi Pak Zacharius ini sudah melalangbuana ke berbagai macam _bioma_ , meneliti kondisi di tiap _ekosistem_ , bahkan sampai meneliti pengaruh ekosistem pada individu organisme lalu membawakannya ke kelas dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Proyek besar tahunan mereka adalah praktikum di Taman Nasional Shiganshina (kau pasti tahu banyak apa di sana).

 **Flagon Turret aka Pak Turret** : dosen yang dulu pernah mengajar Pak Ackerman. Sampai sekarang pun masih mengajar mikrobiologi, mikologi, histologi, fisiologi tumbuhan, English for biology, dan genetika.

Sekarang kita berkenalan dengan staf TU, laboran, dan asisten dosennya:

 **Bu Nifa** : staf TU jurusan biologi. Sering dimintai bantuan mengoreksi ulangan atau tugas mahasiswa kalau dosen sedang sibuk sekali.

 **Kang Keiji** : laboran anatomi hewan yang sering membantu Nifa di ruang TU. Beberapa dosen kadang susah membedakan mana Kang Keiji dan mana yang Gunther.

 **Kang 'Google'** : laboran Mikrobiologi dan Genetika yang selalu menggunakan _google_ di mana pun, baik di laboratorium atau sekedar makan di kantin kampus. Terkadang suka kabur dari laboratorium untuk membantu Keiji di lantai satu.

 **Kang Floch** : laboran anatomi dan fisiologi hewan yang terkadang suka kabur ke laboratorium Ekologi dan Sistematika.

 **Gunther Schlutz** : mahasiswa semester akhir, sudah sidang skripsi tapi belum yudisium. Sering menjadi asisten dosen mata kuliah Pak Mike atau Pak Berner.

 **Eld Gin** : hampir sama seperti Gunther, hanya saja dia lebih susah ditemui karena sering pulang kampung untuk mengurus pernikahannya.

 **Petra Rall** : satu-satunya perempuan semester akhir yang sudah lulus, biasa menjadi asisten dosen untuk mata kuliah Pak Smith atau Pak Ackerman, dan jadi wanita idaman Oluo sejak dulu.

 **Oluo Bozard** : mahasiswa semester akhir yang lulus paling cepat, IPK mendekati sempurna (hampir memecahkan rekor Pak Ackerman saat kuliah), suka menyambar pekerjaan Petra (alasannya, supaya Petra tidak lelah dan uang tambahannya bisa dia tabung untuk segera melamar Petra), biasa jadi asisten dosen untuk mata kuliah Pak Smith atau Pak Ackerman.

Sekarang kita berkenalan dengan mahasiswa kelas A angkatan ke-104:

 **Eren Jaeger** : mahasiswa asal Shiganshina. Dikenal karena kemampuan silat dan 'kerajinannya' dalam mengerjakan tugas, suka dengan manga/anime berbau sadis bertema raksasa pemakan manusia, dan tanpa disadari sering membuat kericuhan di kelas.

 **Mikasa Ackerman** : mahasiswa asal Shiganshina. Dalam dunia kuliah, dia adalah pesaing berat Armin karena dia baik dalam eksakta dan non eksakta. Terkenal memiliki ekspresi yang sama dengan pamannya, Levi Ackerman. Perhatian dengan Eren.

 **Armin Arlert** : Mahasiswa asal Shiganshina yang selalu terlihat sibuk membaca textbook biologi yang khas dibuat bantal. Palng menonjol dalam kuliah eksakta (bahkan nilainya selalu lebih tinggi dari Mikasa) namun sangat buruk dalam bidang olahraga yang untungnya hanya ada di semester awal. Sering menjadi penengah kalau ada yang membuat keributan.

 **Reiner Braun** : atlet _rugby_ bertubuh atletis (ya iyalah, atlet!) yang tetap unggul dalam bidang eksakta (pesaing berat Mikasa). Menjadi 'big bro' bagi warga angkatan 104. Tidak suka makanan pedas. Sekampung dengan Berthold dan Annie. Diam-diam sering mengawasi Christa namun berakhir dengan tatapan jahat Mbak Ymir.

 **Berthold Hoover** : walaupun masih mahasiswa awal, tubuhnya sudah hampir setinggi Pak Zacharius. Rasa percaya dirinya kurang, tidak seperti Reiner. Jadi bahan _bullying_ Jean atau Connie, tapi tidak pernah marah. Termasuk mahasiswa yang sering mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas. _Fan_ berat mahasiswi fisika serba bisa, Annie.

 **Jean Kirstein** : mahasiswa yang katanya mirip Taniyama Kishou ini adalah mahasiswa yang selalu mendapat pujian karena kemampuan mengoperasikan berbagai peralatan laboratorium (apapun bentuk dan bahannya) secara spontan. Paling sering membuat gara-gara dengan Eren dan Connie. Jika di kantin ada yang memesan omelet di satu toko yang sama, bisa dipastikan itu dia.

 **Sasha Braus** : omnivor dari daerah Dauper ini dikenali karena gaya bicaranya saat di kelas sangat halus (tidak seperti warga asli Caranes). Tapi, logat aslinya sangat... (isi sendiri). Selalu membawa bekal kentang atau ubi dalam porsi besar. Herannya, dia tidak pernah gemuk. Teman mainnya Connie. Jika ada praktikum yang menuntut mahasiswa untuk menentukan metodenya sendiri, tanya saja ke dia.

 **Connie Springer** : paling sering dipanggil 'bocah' karena badannya memang paling kecil di antara mahasiswa laki-laki. Tapi, dia adalah _'chance-taker'_ ulung. Supel, tapi suka mencari gara-gara dengan Jean. Di balik kebadungannya, dia yang paling sabar jika dibandingkan dengan mahasiswa lain, karena hampir tidak pernah membawa masalah pribadi ke kelas.

 **Christa Lenz** : gadis paling _innocent_ menurut semua orang dan sepertinya, auranya selalu positif, bahkan saat _PMS_ sekalipun. Walaupun dia terlihat santai saat harus berkotor-kotor ria saat praktikum atau harus pinjam uang ke Mbak Ymir untuk praktikum, sebenarnya dia anak konglomerat dan masih ada hubungan dengan keluarga Raja Fritz

 **Ymir aka Mbak Ymir** : sungguh, nama aslinya hanya Ymir. Tidak ada embel-embel lagi. Dia adalah mahasiswa paling tua di angkatan 104. Banyak yang bercerita kalau dia berkelana dulu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan kuliah. Kalau tidak ribut dengan Connie, bisa dipastikan dia akan ribut dengan Reiner. Sering membantu Christa seperti adik sendiri.

 **Marlowe Sand** : mahasiswa mutasi jurusan fisika yang tiba-tiba ingin masuk biologi. Lebih menantang, katanya. Terkenal karena gaya 'potong batok'nya. Teman baiknya Hitch sejak masih di jurusan fisika.

Jika sudah berkenalan dengan penghuninya, ada baiknya kalian berkenalan dengan gedungnya juga:

1\. Gedung jurusan biologi ada di dekat danau kebebasan, di mana mahasiswa bisa praktikum sambil menikmati pemandangan dan menyalurkan kegalauannya.

2\. Di lantai satu, ada laboratorium anatomi, fisiologi, perpustakaan, beberapa ruang kuliah, dan kamar mandi. Sedangkan di lantai dua ada laboratorium ekologi, sistematika, perpustakaan mini, dan mikrobiologi dan genetika.

3\. Jangan heran kalau di tembok-tembok lembap jurusan biologi ditemukan beberapa jenis lumut kerak, lumut daun, atau tumbuhan paku, yang menyebabkan tembok terlihat retak dan catnya mengelupas. Menurut ketua jurusan, itu adalah salah satu bentuk pemuliaan makhluk hidup.

4\. Di dekat tangga lantai satu ke lantai dua, terdapat koridor yang biasa digunakan mahasiswa untuk duduk-duduk sambil mengakses internet atau tidur-tiduran.

5\. Kalau kalian lewat di dekat laboratorium sendirian di sore hari, jangan risau kalau kalian tiba-tiba mencium bau _formalin_. Hampir semua laboratorium menggunakannya.

6\. Kalau kalian lewat di dekat laboratorium apapun itu sendirian dan melihat sekelebatan berwarna putih, jangan khawatir. _Mungkin_ itu mahasiswa atau dosen yang menggunakan jas laboratorium. Mungkin,

Mau tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Tunggu cerita selanjutnya, ya!

TBC

NB:

1\. _Columba livia:_ nama ilmiah burung merpati  
2\. Mikrobiologi: mata kuliah yang membahas jasad-jasad renik seperti bakteri, virus, dan sedikit mengenai jamur mikroskopis  
3\. Genetika: mata kuliah terkait penurunan sifat dan pengaruhnya pada suatu kumpulan makhluk hidup  
4\. Ekologi: mata kuliah yang membahas apapun terkait lingkungan  
5\. Sistematika (tumbuhan dan hewan): mata kuliah yang membahas pengelompokan makhluk hidup dan penamaannya  
6\. Morfologi dan anatomi (tumbuhan dan hewan): mata kuliah terkait penampakan luar dari penyusun tubuh hewan dan tumbuhan.  
7\. Fisiologi (tumbuhan dan hewan): mata kuliah yang membahas proses yang terjadi dalam tubuh suatu makhluk hidup, baik fisik maupun kimiawi  
8\. Histologi: mata kuliah terkait dengan jaringan pada tubuh makhluk hidup, berikut sel penyusunnya  
9\. Laboran: orang yang bekerja mengurusi laboratorium, dari perawatan peralatan laboratorium hingga administrasinya  
10\. Lobus olfaktori: bagian otak yang letaknya paling dekat hidung, berfungsi dalam indera pembau.  
11\. Formalin: cairan yang digunakan untuk membunuh mikroba yang merugikan dan mengawetkan hewan atau tumbuhan.


	2. ADA YANG SALAH (PART 1: JEAN)

Namanya juga kehidupan. Tidak selamanya mulus bagai tepi daun pisang tapi tidak selamanya rumit bagai memisahkan satu hifa yang ada pada rizoid suatu jamur, yang mana jamurnya harus dilihat dengan mikroskop. Sekeren apapun manusia, tetap akan mengalami suatu kesalahan. Entah salah soal, salah jawaban, salah sambung, salah paham, salah masuk, salah kirim, salah sendiri, salah bersamaan, dan salah-salah lainnya. Pokoknya, manusia tidak pernah bisa terbebas dari kesalahan. Cerita kali ini mengajarkan kita bahwa manusia memang tak pernah terbebas dari kesalahan. Namun, jangan menjadikan kesalahan itu sebagai alasan untuk melakukan kesalahan lain.

* * *

ADA YANG SALAH by Murada Tsubame

SHINGEKI NO KYOUJIN IS ISAYAMA HAJIME'S.

PART 1: JEAN

* * *

Di tahun pertama kuliah, Jean, Armin, dan Eren sudah berhasil ikut dalam klub olimpiade biologi dan menjadi mahasiswa tahun awal yang ikut olimpiade hingga tingkat regional. Angkatan 104 berhasil mengalahkan rekor angkatan 99, yaitu jaman Isabel Magnolia masih kuliah di kampus ini. Sebenarnya, angkatan 104 bisa mengirim lebih banyak peserta yang berpeluang besar lolos ke tingkat regional, seperti Mikasa dan Reiner. Tapi, Mikasa dan Reiner sama-sama sibuk mengikuti pekan olahraga di luar kota saat babak penyisihan.

Tahun ini, Pak Zacharius menjadi dosen yang mengantar peserta olimpiade yang rencananya dilaksanakan di Trost, kota yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Caranes.  
"Jadi, kami di Trost nanti menginap, Pak?" tanya Eren antusias.  
"Iya, kalian nanti menginap 3 hari 2 malam. Untuk akomodasi, semua sudah diurus universitas. Pokoknya, kalian harus belajar yang giat, supaya bisa sampai tingkat nasional." Kata Pak Zacharius mantap.

"Pak, kira-kira nanti lombanya di gedung mana, ya?" Jean yang sedari tadi diam mulai bertanya.

"Saya belum bisa memastikan. Tapi, kemungkinan akan sama dengan lomba tahun lalu, di hall Hotel Balto." Jawab Pak Zacharius.

 _Eh, Hotel Balto? Itu 'kan hotel yang jaraknya hanya 500 meter dari kompleks perumahannya. Bagaimana kalau pulang sekalian saja, batin Jean dalam hati_.  
"Memang ada apa, Kirstein? Oh iya, kamu dari Trost, kan?"  
"Ah, iya, Pak." Jawab Jean canggung.  
"Ya sudah. Kalau sudah tidak ada yang ditanyakan, saya akhiri sampai di sini pertemuannya. Untuk jadwal bimbingan, bisa disesuaikan dengan masing-masing dosen. Mengerti?"  
"Mengerti, Pak!" jawab para peserta olimpiade serentak.  
"Pak Zacharius pun meninggalkan kelas.  
Di jalan...  
"Dari baunya, anak itu sepertinya rindu ibunya. Dasar bocah." Gumam Pak Zacharius sambil tersenyum misterius.

* * *

Malam hari di kontrakan kebebasan, di mana para mahasiswa laki-laki dari jurusan biologi tinggal. Seperti malam-malam yang biasa, ada yang sibuk mengoreksi tugas adik angkatannya, ada yang mengerjakan tugas biokimia sambil bergulung-gulung di lantai saking bingungnya, ada yang serius menyelesaikan game, ada pula yang berkomunikasi dengan orang lain via ponsel. Termasuk di antaranya Jean. Kali ini, dia menelpon ibunya.  
"Buk, kata dosenku, lombanya di Trost."  
"Eh, di Trost? Berarti bisa pulang 'kan, Jean-bo?"  
"Hmm, nggak tahu, Buk. Sepertinya aku nginep di Hotel Balto sama temen-temen, Buk. Kata dosennya, akomodasinya sudah ditanggung universitas."  
"Eh, Hotel Balto 'kan dekat dari rumah. Sayang sekali kalau nggak pulang. Padahal ibu sudah siap-siap pesan stok telur buat bikin omelet kesukaanmu."

"Jean..?"  
"Aa, Buk. Telponnya dilanjut besok, ya. Aku ngantuk, Buk. Dadah..." Jean mengakhiri telponnya.  
Jean mulai bingung sendiri. Menginap di rumah saja atau di hotel, ya, batinnya.

* * *

Keesokann paginya, di ruang Pak Zacharius, di kantor dosen ekologi.  
"Maaf, Pak. Apa Bapak sibuk?" tanya Jean yang berdiri di depan pintu.  
"Tidak. Sepertinya ada yang mau kamu tanyakan ya, Kirstein?" jawab Pak Zacharius.  
"Begini Pak..." buka Jean sambil menarik kursi.  
"Bapak tahu kan, saya asli Trost. Nah, lomba kali ini kan di Trost dan jarak Hotel Balto dengan rumah dekat, Pak. Bolehkah saya menginap di rumah saja, Pak?"  
"Eh, kamu mau menginap di rumah saja? Kamu yakin? Kesempatan menginap di hotel mahal dengan gratis itu cuma beberapa kali, lho. Tapi kalau pulang ke rumah kan bisa seminggu sekali." Kata Pak Zacharius.  
Hening sejenak...  
"Pak, bagaimana kalau uang akomodasi saya dicairkan saja, Pak? Nanti saya tetap tanda tangan SPJ-nya. Jadi saya tidak rugi dan tetap ada laporan keuangan ke kampus."  
"Hmmm..." gumam Pak Zacharius sambil menyangga dagu dengan tangannya.  
"Eh, ada apa, Pak?" tanya Jean dengan wajah heran.  
"Wah, itu repot sekali, Kirstein. Kamu menambah pekerjaan saya." Ungkap Pak Zacharius datar.

 _Jleeb, dada Jean tertohok sekali._

"Kan akomodasi sudah diurus universitas, Jean. Saya nggak ikut campur dalam pengaturannya. Kalau ada salah-salah, nanti disangka pencucian uang, lagi. Yang kena nanti juga saya. Eh, ada telpon. Sebentar..." lagi, dengan wajah datar.

 _Jleeb jleeb, ini yang kedua kalinya._  
"Ehmm, baik Pak. Saya keluar dulu. Terima kasih." Kata Jean sambil mundur keluar dari kantor. Pak Zacharius hanya membalas dengan anggukan tanpa memandang Jean.  
Di luar kantor ekologi, di koridor tepatnya. Connie menunggu Jean.  
"Gimana, gimana?"

"Jean, gimana? Boleh kan sa-"  
"Gaaaah, Pak Zacharius kayaknya marah sama aku! Kayaknya aku salah ngomong Con! Bapaknya kagak liat aku keluar kantor, bruuuh!" jerit Jean sambil menjambak rambutnya.  
Connie celingukan.  
"Ya udah. Minta maaf, gih!" Connie mengangkat alisnya sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kantor ekologi.  
"Eh, masak iya sekarang?"  
"Nunggu 'Idul Fithri? Kelamaan! Keburu duitnya pindah tangan ke Sir Balto dibuat beli nastar sama lidah kucing buat pajangan di meja tamunya!"  
"Tapi ngomongnya gimana?" Jean senewen.  
"Gini aja. Maaf pak, tadi saya salah ngomong. Sepertinya saya menginap di rumah saja, Pak. Karena disuruh ibu. Udah, nggak usah ungkit-ungkit minta uangnya dicairin. Aman, udah!" seru Connie mantap.  
"Tumben isi cranium-mu bagus? Makan apa Con?!" seru Jean setuju sambil menggosok-gosok kepala temannya yang 11:12 dengan melon atau semangka itu.

 _Jean hanya tidak tahu, dibalik kepala kinclong, tersimpan ide luar biasa, batin Connie._

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jean kembali dengan wajah kusut.  
"Con, bapaknya ilang. Kata Bu Nifa beliau ijin pulang dulu karena dipanggil wali kota. Besok aja kali ya?" kata Jean lemas.  
"Besok? Besok bukannya tanggal merah?" tanya Connie.  
"Hah, libur? Ada apaan?" tanya Jean.  
"Nggak tahu. Pokoknya tanggal merah."  
"Eh, libur ya besok? Whaat! Liburrr? Masak iya nggak minta maaf ke bapaknya?"  
Connie hanya bisa memandangi Jean dengan wajah datar, kelaparan ia sepertinya, menunggu Jean yang tidak kunjung reda kebingungannya dari tadi.

* * *

 _Malam hari di kontrakan kebebasan..._

Jean tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan latihan soal fisiologi hewan yang diberikan Pak Shadis. Di kepalanya masih terekam jelas bagaimana Pak Zacharius tidak menengoknya saat keluar dari kantor. Jean semakin bingung karena dia akan bertemu Pak Zacharius selama tiga hari berturut-turut saat lomba nanti. Kalau hubungan dengan dosen ini sudah tidak bisa dibenahi, dijamin dia akan jadi anak bawang dalam satu tim biologi, pikirnya.  
"Heh, ada apa, Jean? Kenapa melamun?" tanya Eren sambil menepuk bahu Jean.  
"Hoi, Eren! Ngajak ribut kau!" gertak Jean sambil berdiri menghadap Eren di belakangnya. Napasnya berat.  
"Hey, hey, hey. Apa ini, ya?!" kata Connie sambil menepuk bahu Jean dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya memegang handuk di kepalanya.  
"Aku nggak tahu. Aku heran, dari tadi Jean melamun. Daripada kesambet, aku tepuk bahunya. Tapi kok dia malah gitu? Apa dia udah kesambet beneran?" ujar Eren.  
"Udah, udah. Dia lagi ada masalah. Biar sama aku aja..." bisik Connie pada Eren.  
"Oh, baiklah. Memang masalah apa sih?" tanya Eren penasaran.  
"Mungkin tentang warna rambutnya yang berbeda. Urusan itu biar aku yang tangani!" jawab Connie mantap.  
"Oh, baiklah. Semoga berhasil." Ucap Eren sambil mengangkat jempol ke Connie. Connie menuntun Jean yang masih bernapas berat ke teras, sambil menjemur handuknya. Eren masuk ke dapur, lalu berbalik menatap ke arah teras,  
"Eh, emangnya Connie paham dunia rambut? Bukannya dia sendiri nggak punya rambut?" tanya Eren.

* * *

"Kayaknya masalah ini nggak bakal selesai kalau nggak minta maaf dulu ke Pak Zacharius." Ujar Connie.  
"Duh, iya juga ya. Kasian juga tuh bocah pencilakan (re: Eren), pake kebawa-bawa segala. Arrghhh!" teriak Jean sambil mengacak rambutnya.  
" Besok lusa libur lho, Jean. Hari kejepit tuh."  
"Ah, iya. Berarti nggak bisa ketemu Pak Zacharius lagi dong. Keburu hari H ini..." seru Jean.  
"Sudah diputuskan, tidak ada pilihan lain. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, telpon aja Pak Zacharius!" seru Connie serius.  
" Hah, nanti kalau salah paham gimana?"  
"Coba aja dulu lah!"  
"..."

* * *

Berdasarkan saran Connie, akhirnya Jean mencoba menelpon Pak Zacharius. Dengan hati berdebar, tangan gemetar, dan catatan apa yang harus dibicarakan pada beliau, Jean sudah memikirkannya masak-masak. Dia siap ditempeleng Pak Zacharius kalau memang perilakunya di hari sebelumnya salah.  
"Telpon tidak, ya? Telpon tidak, ya?"  
"Sudah, telpon saja, Jean. Keburu si bapak berubah pikiran jadi lebih marah padamu!" seru Connie yang duduk keheranan melihat kebingungan Jean.  
"Ah, jangan. Tidak! Tidak! Bapak Zacharius, jangan marah. Aku masih sayang Bapak!"  
"Ya sudah. Segera buka ponselmu dan telpon bapaknya!"  
Jean menelan ludah. Segera ia buka ponselnya dengan gemetar. Lalu dia memencet tombol 'call'

 _Beep, beep, beep...ceklek..._

"Halo, Bapak Zacharius. Dengan saya Kirstein, Jean Kirstein di sini. MAAFKAN PERKATAAN SAYA TEMPO HARI, BAPAK. SAYA BINGUNG WAKTU ITU MAU BICARA APA. TAPI, IBU SAYA TETAP MEMINTA SAYA PULANG SAAT DI TROST NANTI. JADI SAYA TIDAK BISA MENGINAP BERSAMA TEMAN-TEMAN. MOHON MAKLUMNYA, PAK!" ucap Jean dengan kecepatan tinggi dari ponselnya  
"Nom, nom, nom, eh, ini Kirstein dari angkatan 104? Ada apa dengan saya, Nak? Nom, nom, nom. Bukannya kalau ada masalah terkait olimpiade di Trost harus dibicarakan dengan Pak Zacharius dulu?" Tanya pemilik suara, sambil makan sepertinya.  
"Eh?" ucap Jean pelan di ponselnya.  
"Nom, nom, nom. Maaf ya, Nak. Pak Smith sedang ada acara makan besar di rumah mertua. Jadi agak berisik. Mungkin untuk lebih jelasnya, Nak Kirstein temui saja Pak Zacharius langsung, ya."

 _Apa yang didengar Jean baru saja, Pak Smith?_  
 _Tunggu dulu, tadi dia berniat menelpon Pak Zacharius, kan? Rasa-rasanya, suara ini pun lebih berat dari suara Pak Zacharius yang biasanya._  
 ** _PAK SMITH?_**  
 ** _APA, PAK SMITH?_**

Jean buru-buru menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan melihat ke layarnya. Di sana tertulis, KAJUR ERWIN SMITH. _Obviously_ , **KAJUR ERWIN SMITH** lengkap dengan pas foto Pak Smith dengan senyum tertahan yang biasa muncul di web pegawai kampus.  
"APA APAAN ENEEEE?!" seru Jean dalam hati.  
"Sudah ya, Nak. Saya diminta mengantar makanan ke rumah tetangga. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi saja lagi, ya ya ya?!" kata Pak Smith sambil menutup telpon. Jean diam sejenak sambil tetap menatap ponselnya.  
"Connie, aku pengenn pulang aja sekarang. huaaaaa! Buk, aku pengen omelet buatan Ibuk!" teriak Jean sambil memeluk pilar lalu mencakar-cakar pilarnya.  
"Jean, kamu kenapa? Udah bilang ke Pak Zacharius kan? Kenapa malah jadi aneh begini?"  
"Liat hape aku, dah. Liat history aku, siapa yang terakhir aku telpon!" serunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ponselnya.  
"Nah, kamu ngapain telpon Pak Smith dulu? Urusannya kan sama Pak Zacharius?"  
"Aku gagal fokus sampe gak bisa bedain Pak Smith dan Pak Zacharius, Con!"  
Connie _facepalm,_ antara terkejut dengan pernyataan Jean atau kurang paham dengan kejadian ini. Mereka hening sejenak, hanya suara motor lewat atau kucing mengeong yang terdengar. Tiba-tiba...  
"Bruakaakakakakak! Wah, Jean kalau nggak fokus ngeri. Bisa-bisanya salah telpon orang. Padahal mereka beda banget lho."  
"Nah, di mindset-ku, Pak Smith dan Pak Zacharius sama. Sama sama blonde, badannya tinggi besar, suaranya besar, hidung sama besarnya, sama-sama pembesar jurusan pula. Oh tidak! Buk, jemput Jean kecilmu pulang ke Trost, Buk!" serunya sambil menarik rambut dan pipinya. Connie hanya bisa melihat sambil mendengus datar.

(butuh waktu hampir satu jam untuk Jean menenangkan diri dari jeritan yang mirip kuda kebingungan.)

(beberapa menit setelahnya, Jean baru menelpon Pak Zacharius dengan sukses. Ternyata Pak Zacharius tidak marah, hanya ingin konsentrasi dengan orang yang sedang menelponya)

 ***THIS IS THE END OF JEAN'S***

* * *

 _PS: Cerita Jean ini berdasarkan pengalaman Tsubame yang pas lagi bingung kayak Jean dan harus menelpon dosen untuk minta maaf, ternyata benar-benar salah telpon sodara. Yang ditelpon kajur, gara-gara dosen yang dimaksud Tsubame punya ciri-ciri fisik mirip dengan pak kajur. Mana lagi ke kondangan lagi kajurnya! Tsubame langsung triak-triak kayak gak punya tetangga saking malunya. Baru waktu malunya reda, akhirnya menelpon dosen yang benar. Ya, intinya, berusahalah untuk fokus, walaupun emosi sedang nggak stabil. Oya, cerita ini sebenarnya mau ditaruh Tsubame di chapter ke sekian. Tapi, cerita yang sudah selesai baru ini sih, yang lain masih belum lengkap heheheheu. Dan ini belum berbau biologi seperti ekspetasi Tsubame LOL._

 **Preview: Bu Zoe mengajarkan tata cara mengkultur bakteri dari saos. Hal itu membuat Bu Zoe teringat akan kejadian tahun lalu yang menyebabkan salah satu mahasiswa cedera saat praktikum. Lalu, Bu Zoe menceritakannya di kelas A angkatan 104. Kejadian apa sebenarnya itu? Cerita berikutnya (in syaa Allaah), ADA YANG SALAH (Ms. Zoe's)**


	3. ADA YANG SALAH (Part 2: Ms Zoe)

Di jurusan biologi, mata kuliah mikrobiologi dasar adalah salah satu mata kuliah yang 'disegani' oleh para mahasiswa. Bukan karena materi yang kompleks, susah dipahami, atau terlalu banyak. Namun, yang ditakuti mahasiswa adalah praktikumnya.

Biasanya, praktikum bisa jadi hal yang menyenangkan bagi mahasiswa karena mahasiswa bisa sedikit santai, tidak perlu jibaku dengan rentetan soal atau bacaan. Tapi, beda mata kuliah beda rasa. Praktikum mikrobiologi penuh dengan peralatan dan bahan yang serba mahal, steril, mudah terbakar, mudah merusak peralatan lain, dan pengoperasian peralatan yang rumit. Belum lagi kalau terjadi kesalahan, bisa jadi usaha di awal yang sudah menguras tenaga, waktu, dan biaya, jadi tidak berguna. Atau, kasarannya, harus mengulang lagi.

* * *

Semester ini, siswa angkatan 104 sudah bisa mengambil mata kuliah mikrobiologi dasar. Untuk pertemuan pertama sampai pertemuan ke empat diisi dengan materi dasar mikrobiologi, pengenalan peralatan dan bahan yang digunakan dalam praktikum mikrobiologi, teknik perhitungan, dan teknik-teknik dalam pengoperasian peralatan dalam praktikum yang akan diampu oleh Bu Zoe.

Bu Zoe mengajar kuliah di awal ini, bisa dibilang, dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Semua antusias. Bahkan, Connie yang biasanya terlupa kalau ada kuliah, bersemangat mengikuti mata kuliah ini. Semua berjalan mulus dari pertemuan ke satu hingga ke dua. Tapi, namanya jalan memang tidak selalu mulus. Mulai dari pertemuan ke tiga, sebagian mahasiswa sudah mulai menguap atau meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Bu Zoe sebenarnya sadar, materi di pertemuan ke tiga ini penuh dengan hitungan –yang paling sering dihindari anak biologi-. Tapi, Bu Zoe bertekad untuk membenahi cara mengajarnya di pertemuan berikutnya.

* * *

Materi di pertemuan ke empat adalah teknik pengoperasian peralatan dalam praktikum mikrobiologi. Di pertemuan sebelumnya, Bu Zoe sudah memberikan sedikit penjelasan peralatan apa saja yang ada di laboratorium mikrobiologi, mulai dari yang kecil dan sederhana, hingga yang besar dan rumit menggunakannya. Karena tidak mungkin menjelaskan teknik pengoperasian alat dengan presentasi saja, maka Bu Zoe mengajak kelas A angkatan 104 masuk ke laboratorium mikrobiologi.

"Di pertemuan lalu saya sudah pernah memberikan rumus untuk menghitung jumlah koloni bakteri kalian kan? Nah, berhubung 2 minggu lagi kalian akan praktikum pengkulturan bakteri pada saos tomat dari berbagai merek, kalian harus tahu peralatan apa saja yang akan kalian gunakan. Jadi kalian sudah punya bayangan bagaimana praktikumnya nanti."

Semua antusias mengikuti Bu Zoe yang memperlihatkan peralatan satu persatu. Beruntung jumlah mahasiswa di kelas A sedikit, sehingga semua dapat melihat peralatan yang diperlhatkan Bu Zoe dengan baik. Mulai dari neraca Ohaus untuk menimbang, mikropipet yang digunakan untuk mengambil bahan cair dalam jumlah yang sangat sedikit, autoklaf yang bentuknya seperti panci presto dengan tekanan yang jauh lebih tinggi dan penunjuk suhu untuk sterilisasi, sampai peralatan besar seperti _Laminer Air Flow_ (LAF) yang berbentuk seperti meja yang digunakan untuk mengerjakan praktikum yang membutuhkan sterilitas tinggi.

LAF ini berada di ruang inokulasi bersama meja kerja kayu untuk kultur (menanam) bakteri atau jamur. Mejanya berlapis logam, dilengkapi kipas berkecepatan rendah, lampu penerangan, dan lampu UV (ultra violet). Di dinding LAF ada peringatan dengan _font_ besar berwarna merah.

 **"** ** _ **Jangan meninggalkan LAF dalam kondisi lampu UV menyala. Kalau terpaksa, kunci saja pintu ruangannya. BERBAHAYA!"**_**

"Lho, Bu. Semua kan sudah tahu kalau radiasi sinar UV bahaya. Pasti yang pakai LAF otomatis akan mematikannya kalau tidak digunakan. Tapi, kenapa ada peringatan besar seperti ini?" tanya Eren penasaran.

"Dulu, sudah pernah ada yang jadi korban di LAF ini karena salah menggunakannya. Dia belum paham cara menggunakan LAF yang benar" Ujar Bu Zoe tiba-tiba.

"Heh!?" semua mengucapkan hal yang sama, antara kaget dan penasaran.

"Kok bisa, Bu? Memangnya ada kejadian apa?" tanya Berthold penasaran. Jarang-jarang dia bisa penasaran. Mungkin takut insiden sama terjadi pada temannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, ingatan Bu Zoe menerawang pada masa lalu saat masih awal mengajar di sini. Ada insiden yang membuat Bu Zoe memberi stiker peringatan yang besar di dinding LAF.

* * *

 _ **Insiden ini terjadi sekitar satu atau dua tahun awal Bu Zoe mengajar.**_

Laboratorium mikrobiologi hampir selalu ramai setiap harinya. Selalu saja ada yang dikerjakan di sana. Entah untuk kegiatan praktikum, klub studi, atau penelitian lanjut untuk skripsi atau proyek dosen. Sore itu, Lauda, mahasiswa semester 4, datang sendirian ke laboratorium mikrobiologi. Di sana, dia bertemu Rashad, mahasiswa semester 2.

"Mas Lauda, rajin banget ke lab?" tanya Rashad.

"Eh, Rashad. Mau inokulasi bakteri lagi untuk praktikum resistensi bakteri pada antibiotik. Lho, kamu sore gini kok belum pulang?" ujar Lauda.

"Ini, mas. Saya kan ikut klub studi Kumbung Jamur. Mau nyiapin bahan buat bikin media tanam jamur, Mas." Seru Rashad mantap.

"Oh, bagus itu. Ya sudah, kerjain yang bener ya." Jawab Lauda sambil mengangkat kardus berisi perlengkapan praktikum di ruang inokulasi.

Lauda masuk ke ruang di mana terdapat LAF. Karena belum ada yang memakai sejak dua hari yang lalu, Lauda mengelap LAF menggunakan alkohol 70% , menyalakan lampu UV, dan berencana membiarkannya selama 2 jam supaya steril. Tapi, karena mendadak dia dipanggil Bu Zoe, Lauda mematikan lampu UV.

"Nick, kalau mau pakai LAF, UV dinyalakan dulu ya. Tadi aku nyalainnya belum lama. Biar steril." Seru Lauda sambil keluar dari ruang inokulasi pada Nickolas yang duduk di dekat pintu ruang inokulasi.

"Oke, Mas!" jawab Nickolas, teman sekelas Rashad. Rashad yang berada di depan Nickolas juga mendengarkan perkataan Lauda.

"Rashad, ayo coba inokulasi (menanam) jamur dulu. Mumpung LAF lagi sepi tuh. Sekalian praktikin yang udah-udah." Ujar ketua klub studi Kumbung Jamur, Moses.

"O, iya, Mas. " jawab Rashad.

Rashad masuk ke ruangan inokulasi. Dia teringat perkataan Lauda untuk menyalakan lampu UV dulu. Sambil menunggu sterilisasi, dia mengangkut bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan seperti botol berisi media tanam dari agar untuk 'menanam' spora jamur, pinset, alkohol, dan pembakar spirtus. Setelah bahan-bahan masuk ke LAF, Rashad tidak keluar dari ruangannya.

"Eh, Nick. Bantuin Rashad, kek! Sendirian tuh 'nanam' jamurnya." Ujar salah seorang anggota klub studi, Gupta.

Baru saja berjalan sebentar, ada suara lain memanggil Nickolas.

"Eh, Nick. Bantuin ngerebus botol sisa praktikum ya. Botol buat nanam jamur sudah mau habis nih!" seru Moses tiba-tiba dari wastafel.

"Oke, Mas!" seru Nickolas sambil berjalan ke arah kardus berisi botol-botol sisa praktikum jamur yang gagal.

"Hem, banyak juga ini. Bleh, mana bau lagi!" seru Nickolas menjulurkan lidah sambil memasukkan botol-botol dalam panci lalu membawa ke dapur sebelah ruang inokulasi.

Di sebelah ruang inokulasi, ada dapur yang dibatasi dengan kayu lapis dan jendela kaca. Kompornya diletakkan di depan jendela kaca sehingga pengguna kompor bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di ruang inokulasi, tapi tidak bisa mendengar suaranya.

Di waktu yang sama, di ruang inokulasi. Rashad merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan tangannya, gatal dan panas. Matanya pun berair padahal sama sekali tidak ada debu atau pasir yang berterbangan –ruangan ini dirancang tidak menggunakan kipas angin-.

"Kok gatal ya, tanganku? Uh, mana lagi pegang inokulum lagi. Ah, mungkin karena kayu di kumbung jamur tadi. Atau jangan-jangan aku alergi jamur? Eh, nggak ah. Aku nggak ada riwayat alergi." Pikir Rashad dalam hati.

 _Di kantor..._

"Eh, tadi ada yang pakai LAF kayaknya? Bukannya tadi belum dimatikan, ya, lampu UVnya?" tanya Bu Zoe.

"Tadi sebelum ke sini sudah saya matikan, Bu. Atau kalau belum, mungkin sama yang pakai sekarang sudah dimatikan." Jawab Lauda.

"Ya sudah. Bahaya itu kalau tidak dimatikan!" seru Bu Zoe mengingatkan.

Nickolas masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil rebusan botol tadi. Nickolas mengangkat panci besar berisi botol-botol panas keluar dapur.

Nickolas kembali ke dapur dengan panci berisi botol yang belum direbus. Setelah menaruh panci di atas kompor dan menyalakannya, Nickolas memandang sejenak ke arah jendela yang berbatasan dengan ruang inokulasi. Dia melihat lampu UV masih menyala, bersamaan dengan lampu penerangan.

"Lho, kok UV-nya masih nyala ya?" tanyanya.

Dia ingin mengingatkan pengguna LAF untuk mematikan lampu UVnya. Tapi...

"Rashad!"

Nickolas berlari ke arah ruang inokulasi secepat yang dia bisa. Dia mencoba membuka pintu ruangan itu yang memang tidak dikunci namun agak susah dibuka. Setelah bisa masuk, dia menemui Rashad menunduk di depan LAF sambil memegang kepalanya seperti orang menangis. Nickolas terkejut, spontan mematikan lampu UV lalu menghampiri Rashad.

"Rashad, kulitmu!"

Nickolas ingat, kulit Rashad kuning. Tapi kali ini, dia mendapati Rashad kulit tangannya merah, melepuh seperti tersiram air panas. Nickolas mencoba membuka tangan Rashad yang menutupi wajahnya. Kulit wajahnya juga melepuh, namun tidak separah tangannya, dan matanya merah sekali dan berair, seperti kemasukan debu atau pasir dan tidak bisa keluar. Rashad menjerit kesakitan sejadi-jadinya. Jeritannya membuat orang-orang yang ada di laboratorium mikrobiologi, bahkan dari ruang kultur jaringan di sebelahnya, menuju ke arah ruang inokulasi.

"Mas, Mbak, mohon minggir! Rashad nggak bisa lewat!" seru Nickolas sambil menuntun Rashad keluar dari ruang inokulasi.

Salah satu mahasiswa berlari ke ruang dosen, menemui Bu Zoe. Bu Zoe yang diberitahu ada insiden demikian langsung berlari ke laboratorium mikrobiologi yang memang tidak jauh dari ruang dosen. Setelah tahu kondisi Rashad, Bu Zoe membuka ponsel dan menelpon seseorang.

"Halo, Pak Smith?! Pak, saya mau pinjam mobil. Mahasiswa ada yang cedera di laboratorium. Harus dibawa ke rumah sakit!"

"Hah!? Baik,Bu. Kunci mobil saya di meja kantor. Saya masih di fakultas. Apa perlu saya panggilkan Pak Zacharius biar diantar?" jawab Pak Smith dari ponsel.

"Tidak usah, Pak. Ada mahasiswa yang bersedia mengantarkan saya." seru Bu Zoe.

Bu Zoe segera berlari ke lantai satu jurusan biologi, di mana kantor Pak Smith berada untuk meminjam kunci mobil Pak Smith lalu membawanya ke depan gedung jurusan biologi. Segera setelahnya, Bu Zoe menutupi sebagian tubuh Rashad yang masih menangis dengan jaketnya lalu membawanya ke mobil Pak Smith, meminta Lauda untuk menyetir mobil, dan mengajak Nickolas untuk ikut menemani Rashad di rumah sakit.

Syukurlah, Rashad segera tertolong. Menurut dokter yang menangani, Rashad bisa saja harus menjalani operasi pada kulitnya atau kehilangan penglihatannya kalau saja dia terlambat ditolong.

* * *

Bu Zoe mengakhiri ceritanya sambil menarik napas panjang . Christa dan Sasha yang awalnya tadi tertarik dengan cerita Bu Zoe menjadi ngeri. Apalagi setelah mereka tahu kalau saklar lampu UV dan lampu penerangan LAF berdekatan. Belum lagi, lambangnya hampir mirip.

"Sasha, kita besok praktikumnya gimana? Aku takut kalau salah, nggak bisa pakai LAF..." kata Christa sambil memegangi tangan Sasha, seperti menonton film horor.

"Tidak apa-apa, Christa. Kalau kita sudah benar-benar tidak bisa, tidak ada pilihan lain, tanya ke asisten dosen saja, ya! Hahahaha!" jawab Sasha setengah hati, wajahnya terlihat gugup.

"Meskipun saya tidak membatasi kalian untuk minta bantuan pada asisten dosen selama praktikum, kalian harus bisa mengoperasikan sendiri. Paling tidak, sebagian mahasiswa di sini juga harus paham bagaimana cara mengoperasikan peralatan, karena asisten dosen tidak selalu siap di lab." Tegur Bu Zoe memecah ketegangan.

Tapi, menurut Bu Zoe, saklar lampu UV pernah retak entah apa sebabnya, jadi kini sudah dilapis dengan selotip yang membuatnya berbeda dengan saklar lampu penerangan. Semua lega.

"Ah, syukurlah tombolnya berbeda." Armin melepas napas sambil mengelus dadanya.

Setelah bu Zoe memperlihatkan semua peralatan di laboratorium, semua kembali ke kelas. Sebelum Bu Zoe mengakhiri pembelajaran, Bu Zoe memberikan kuis singkat bersifat buku tertutup untuk mereka.

* * *

 **Catatan Tsubame:**

Terima kasih sudah mampir di chapter terbaru ini yang muolor banget updatenya, maafkan. Oya, maaf ya kalau penggunaan bahasa Tsubame kali ini nggak umum, Tsubame udah usaha njelasin sebisanya. tinggalin review dong kalau kalian baca chapter ini.

oya, cerita ini dasarnya dari cerita dosen mikrobiologi Tsubame. in syaa Alloh ceritanya persis. cuma efek dari UV nya lebih parah dari cerita Tsubame. intinya sih, hati-hati saat melakukan apapun, apalagi melakukan sesuatu yang kalian belum pernah lakukan.


	4. Malam di Laboratorium Anatomi

**Malam di Laboratorium Anatomi**

 _Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin tetap milik Isayama Hajime. Tsubame hanya pinjam tokoh dan setting tanpa menerima keuntungan materi._

Sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah apabila tiap mata kuliah memiliki 'tugas abadi', maksudnya tugas yang selalu ada setiap tahun dalam satu mata kuliah. Tidak terkecuali mata kuliah RH (Reproduksi Hewan) yang diampu oleh Pak Erwin Smith dan Bu Ilse Langnar. Kurang lebih ada tiga proyek wajib selama satu semester, yaitu mengamati perubahan embrio ayam selama 21 hari, mengamati perubahan embrio katak secara langsung, dan mencari cocoon atau 'telur' cacing tanah.

Tahun ini, kelas A angkatan 104 menempuh mata kuliah RH sebagai salah satu mata kuliah wajib mereka. Petra dan Oluo berperan sebagai asisten dosen untuk kelas A tersebut. Di pertemuan ke tiga mata kuliah tersebut, setelah Pak Smith memberikan kuliah, Petra dan Oluo mengambil tempat di dekat meja dosen.

"Adik, adik. Mohon perhatiannya sebentar!" Petra mengambil alih mahasiswa. Namun, ternyata semuanya masih berisik, mungkin masih lelah dengan kuliah dari Pak Smith. Akhirnya, Oluo harus turun tangan untuk menenangkan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang terkenal 'istimewa' itu.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau mendengarkan, kami tidak akan mengulangi pengumumannya lagi. Kalau ada yang salah di proyek kalian, tanggung jawab sendiri!" seru Oluo yang membuat seisi kelas tiba-tiba tenang.

"Oke, kali ini kami akan mengumumkan tata cara pelaksanaan proyek pengamatan embrio ayam selama 21 hari itu." Lanjut Oluo.

Petra menuliskan bahan dan alat yang akan dibutuhkan selama proyek berlangsung di papan tulis. Oluo masih menghadap para mahasiswa di depannya, berharap semoga mereka bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Oke, selama proyek ini kalian akan butuh telur ayam segar yang baru keluar, air, termometer, inkubator, cawan petri, pinset, plastik, dan kamera." terang Oluo.

"Sudah jelas untuk alat dan bahan?" tanya Petra.

"Sudaaaaaah!!!" seru mahasiswa satu kelas.

"Kemudian, ini yang harus kalian lakukan supaya saat pengamatan isi telur yang akan kalian amati tidak rusak. Pertama, lihat telur ini! Ada bagian yang sedikit lancip dan ada bagian yang membulat, kan?" seru Oluo sambil menunjuk pada telur.

Semua pandangan mahasiswa terfokus pada telur di tangan Oluo. Armin mengambil kamera dan merekam apa yang Oluo lakukan. Sasha memperhatikan ke depan sambil mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk makan. Christa dan Mikasa mencatat dan memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan sejak tadi. Sisanya, memperhatikan namun tidak mencatat.

Oluo melanjutkan instruksinya,

"Nah, kalau kalian mau memecahkan telur, yang dipecah bagian yang membulat ini. Caranya, pukul sedikit dengan pinset sampai retak, lalu angkat retakan cangkangnya dengan pinset itu sampai kalian bisa melihat isinya. Kalau sudah terlihat, masukkan isi telur itu ke dalam cawan petri. Hati-hati, untuk tiga hari pertama, kuning telur tidak boleh sampai rusak. Kalau rusak, ulang lagi dengan telur yang baru."

"Kalian mendapat jatah tiga telur yang bisa kalian pecah setiap 24 jam, dimulai dari hari ke-0 saat awal memasukkan telur ke dalam inkubator. Kalau satu telur pecah yang kalian pecah hasilnya kurang bagus, kalian bisa menggunakan telur ke dua, dan seterusnya. Kalau kalian butuh tiga telur dalam sehari, selama 21 hari kalian membutuhkan paling tidak 63 butir telur."

"Oh ya, kalau kalian gagal dalam memecahkan telur selama 21 hari ini, atau angle yang kalian dapat jelek, kalian harus mengulang dari awal. Paham?" terang Oluo panjang.

Sepertinya baru bisa dipahami mengapa lidah Oluo kadang tergigit. Ternyata dia bisa berbicara dalam waktu lama dan itu pasti melelahkan.

"Paham, Kak!" seru mahasiswa sekelas kompak.

"Bagus, siapa penanggung jawab mata kuliah ini?" tanya Petra. Reiner lalu angkat tangan.

"Nah, kamu Reiner. Segera atur jadwal dan cari peternakan ayam yang bersedia telurnya dibeli saat baru keluar. Inkubator sudah siap di ruang Kang Keiji, jadi kalau sudah dapat telur, tinggal dihangatkan saja di inkubator itu. Hari ke-0 dimulai saat kalian baru memasukkan telur tersebut ke inkubator. Hari ke-1 dilakukan 24 jam setelah masuk ke inkubator. Begitu seterusnya. Harus tepat!" ujar Petra.

"Baik, Kak!" seru Reiner.

*

Reiner, Ymir, Christa, dan Sasha sudah mendapat tempat yang menjual telur ayam segar di daerah Dauper, berdasarkan saran Sasha. Mereka lalu pergi ke sana dengan mobil Papa Rod, ayah Christa. Pada saat pulang dari Dauper, suasana jalan masih lancar. Di daerah Ragako, jauh sebelum Caranes, jalanan macet. Saat masuk Caranes, ternyata sudah malam, kurang lebih pukul tujuh malam. Begitu sampai di depan gedung biologi, Ymir, Sasha, dan Christa mengeluarkan telur dari mobil dan meninggalkan Reiner yang akan memarkir mobil itu.

"Ayo, kita harus segera masukkan telur ke inkubator. Semakin lama naruh telurnya, semakin malam teman-teman kita praktikum seterusnya." Kata Reiner sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memarkir mobil.

"Oh iya ya! Tapi, kalau begitu, kita harus ke sini malam terus. Kita bahkan baru masuk lab jam segini." Kata Ymir sambil membuka pintu gedung biologi.

"Eh, teman-teman yang lain mau tidak ya, kalau praktikumnya malam?" pikir Christa tiba-tiba.

"TIdak apa-apa Christa, mereka pasti mau, kok. Toh buat nilai mereka juga, hehehe." ucap Sasha mantap.

Bersama-sama, mereka masuk ke laboratorium anatomi, lalu masuk ke ruang persiapan yang biasanya digunakan Kang Keiji mengerjakan laporan sambil menonton film, karaoke tidak jelas, atau sekedar istirahat. Di ruangan itu, ada dua inkubator besar. Satu untuk kelas A, satu lagi untuk kelas lain.

Mereka meneruskan kegiatan memasukkan telur sampai semua telur masuk inkubator. Untuk hari ke-0, telur dipecahkan Reiner selaku penanggung jawab mata kuliah, sekaligus untuk meresmikan proyek mereka. Mereka lalu memotret hasil pemecahan telur, membersihkan sisanya, lalu pulang.

(meja dan perlengkapan lain harus bersih. Pak Ackerman bisa geram kalau menerima laporan bahwa meja bersemut, lengket, dan bau amis akibat praktik dengan bahan telur yang belum dibersihkan.)

 _Hari ke-0, kuning telur masih utuh, tidak mudah rusak, dan tidak ditemukan apa-apa di atasnya._

 **Sekedar informasi. Untuk menyalakan lampu laboratorium anatomi, kamu harus melewati tujuh banjar meja. Tepat di banjar ke tiga atau empat, ada rangka manusia asli yang digantungkan di dekat jen** **dela. Rangkanya dibungkus dengan kain berwarna putih kebiruan yang diserut di bagian tulang kepala. Kalau kamu tidak konsentrasi, kamu akan terkejut atau menyangka itu adalah hantu saat gelap.**

 _Tenang, tidak ada yang namanya hantu_ …

 **Hari ke-1, Berthold**.

Berthold memecahkan telur sendiri kali ini. Reiner sudah memberikan kunci laboratorium pada Berthold yang didapatnya dari Kang Keiji, kalau-kalau pada jam tersebut Kang Keiji sudah pulang. Berthold menyalakan lampu lalu mengambil peralatan yang dia butuhkan di lemari persiapan. Lalu memecahkan telur sesuai yang diintruksikan Oluo.

Setelah selesai memotret dan membersihkan sisa-sisanya, dia pulang.

(Hari ke-1, kuning telur masih utuh, ditemukan toto yang berwarna cerah. Itu adalah embrio yang belum berkembang.)

 **Hari ke- 2, Connie**.

Bisa ditebak, dia akan ditemani oleh Sasha. Bukan apa-apa, Sasha ingin tahu juga bagaimana memecahkan telur ayam tersebut secara langsung, dan lagi, kostnya dekat dengan kampus (berdasarkan kesepakatan kelas, setiap mahasiswa yang tinggalnya dekat dengan kampus, diharap bisa menemani yang praktikum, siapapun orangnya). Katanya, hari ini Oluo akan datang menemani mereka dan melihat hasil kerja mereka.

Saat memasuki laboratorium anatomi, ruangan masih gelap. Connie meminta Sasha menyalakan lampu,

"Sasha, itu tolong nyalakan lampunya. Aku nyiapin alat sama ambil telur."

"Err, OK…" jawab Sasha dengan nada sedikit enggan. Menyalakan lampu yang posisinya jauh itu? Baiklah. Toh di sini tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada cerita yang aneh selama praktikum di sini.

Sasha melewati tujuh banjar meja untuk menemukan saklar lampu. Sambil mencoba saklar satu persatu, matanya selalu tertuju pada rangka manusia yang berada di belakangnya. Memang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya saja, Sasha ingin melihatnya terus.

Telur sudah dipecah dan dikeluarkan isinya. Connie dan Sasha sudah mengambil gambar dari segala arah. Namun, Oluo belum muncul. Mereka sudah mengobrol ke sana sini. Sampai hampir pukul delapan, Oluo tidak kunjung muncul. Akhirnya, mereka menyerah untuk menunggu lalu memutuskan untuk pulang setelah membersihkan peralatan dan meja.

(Hari ke-2, sudah mulai terbentuk pembuluh darah sangat kecil dan bisa dilihat kalau pembuluh darahnya berdetak.)

 **Hari ke-3, Jean**.

Jean berangkat sendirian saat memecah telur. Namun, beruntung dia bertemu adik angkatan di lorong fakultas MIPA saat akan ke gedung biologi. Jadi, dia tidak sendirian.

Jean memecahkan telur dengan rapi dan hati-hati. Hasilnya, tidak perlu mengulang. Kuning telurnya tidak pecah dan angle yang diambil tepat.

(Hari ke-3, pembuluh darah semakin banyak. Bagian tengah kuning telur terlihat lebih padat. Putih telur sudah mulai lebih cair dari sebelumnya.)

 **Hari ke-4, Mikasa**.

Mikasa ditemani Jean yang sedang mengikuti acara di himpunan jurusan biologi dan Reiner yang memang selalu dipercaya Kang Keiji memegang kunci. Eren dan Armin terlihat tidak menemani Mikasa. Sepertinya mereka berdua sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing.

Mikasa berhasil memecahkan telur dengan rapi hanya dalam satu kali pemecahan. Waktu pengerjaannya pun lebih cepat dari Jean.

(Hari ke-4, mata anak ayam sudah mulai terbentuk, namun masih kecil dan rapuh.)

 **Hari ke-5, Armin.**

Armin tidak bisa datang karena suatu hal yang tidak diketahui alasannya. Akhirnya, Mikasa yang menggantikan Armin memecah telur. Seperti kemarin, Mikasa terlihat lihai dalam memecah telur tanpa merusak kuning telurnya.

(Hari ke-5, matanya sudah lebih besar. Kepala sudah mulai terlihat. Bagian tubuh yang lain baru terbentuk. Sayap belum terlihat. Kuning telur mulai mudah terburai. Pembuluh darah yang terbentuk lebih banyak dan besar.)

 **Hari ke-6, Ymir** ,

Ymir ditemani Christa dan Sasha. Jauh sebelum pukul tujuh malam, Ymir sudah bersiap-siap di kost Sasha karena rumahnya jauh dari kampus. Karena ini adalah jadwal Ymir untuk memecah telur, Ymir yang meminjam kuncinya dari Reiner (sekarang Reiner membuat duplikatnya).

"Gelap ya, gedung ini." ucap Christa tiba-tiba sambil tetap berjalan mendekati pintu gedung.

Entah menggoda mereka berdua atau apa, tepat setelah membuka pintu gedung, Ymir berkata,

"Hei, aku melihat anak kecil duduk di anak tangga depan kita!" seru Ymir tiba-tiba.

"Err, iyakah, Ymir?" tanya Christa sedikit merinding.

"Tapi tidak mengganggu kok. Tenang saja, hahaha!" tawa Ymir mantap.

Sasha masih diam saja. Sebenarnya dia merasa biasa-biasa saja. Memang hawanya sedikit dingin menusuk karena pintu gedung terbuka lebar sehingga udara bisa keluar masuk. Dia menyilangkan tangannya ke belakang. Ymir dan Christa berjalan di depannya, menuju laboratorium anatomi. Langkah Sasha tiba-tiba melambat lalu terhenti karena merasakan ada sesuatu di tangannya. Seperti menangkap sesuatu yang jatuh. Sebuah batu.

"Eh, batu? Dari mana ya? Ah, mungkin dari lantai atas." ucap Sasha lalu membuang batu itu ke sekitarnya dan menyusul dua orang di depannya.

Sampai di laboratorium, mereka melaksanakan prosedur seperti biasa. Lalu pulang.

(Hari ke-6, sayap anak ayam sudah mulai terbentuk, namun masih sangat ringkih dan belum berbulu. Kepalanya masih lebih besar dari badannya.)

 **Hari ke-7, Eren.**

Eren harus praktikum sendirian kali ini karena teman-temannya sedang praktikum di laboratorium mikrobiologi. Ya, kali ini kelas A praktikum sampai malam karena mereka tidak memiliki waktu lain untuk mengerjakan ulang praktikum kultur bakteri mereka yang gagal.

Eren sepertinya terlalu terburu-buru dalam menjalankan prosedur. Akibatnya, kuning telur menjadi rusak. Karena tidak mau tugas ini gagal dan rugi karena harus mengulang dari hari ke-0, Eren kembali ke laboratorium mikrobiologi dan mencari Armin untuk membantunya memecahkan telur.

Armin sebenarnya enggan masuk ke laboratorium anatomi malam-malam. Gelap, sunyi, dan koleksi rangka asli di dalamnya membuatnya begidik. Apa daya, kalau dia tidak membantu Eren, dia juga yang rugi. Akhirnya dia mau saja digelandang ke laboratorium anatomi. Untungnya, Eren sudah menyalakan lampu. Jadi dia tidak perlu berjalan pelan-pelan untuk menyalakan lampu.

 _Kamu ingat 'kan, posisi saklarnya di mana?_

(Hari ke-7, badan anak ayam sudah lebih besar. Cairan ketuban terlihat lebih jelas. Kuning telur lebih mudah terburai dan volumenya lebih sedikit dari hari sebelumnya.)

 **Hari ke-8, Sasha.**

Sasha minta ditemani. Kali ini dia ditemani oleh Mikasa dan Eren. Ymir tidak mungkin menemaninya sekarang, karena rumahnya jauh. Christa juga tidak bisa karena dilarang Papa Rod keluar malam dan kakak Christa, Frieda, yang bersekolah di Mitras, baru saja pulang.

 **Hari ke-9, Christa.**

Karena alasan yang sama saat Sasha hendak memecah telur, kali ini Sasha menyanggupi untuk mewakili Christa memecah telur.

Awalnya, dia memutuskan berangkat sendiri saja. Namun, dia tidak sanggup kalau berangkat sendirian. Alasannya, dia merasa mual melihat ruangan yang besar dan gelap sendirian. Akhirnya, Connie mau menemani Sasha.

Kali ini, pemecahan telur tidak semulus hari-hari sebelumnya. Ternyata, walau sudah hati-hati, kuning telur masih mudah pecah. Jadi, mereka harus mengulang dengan telur baru. Untungnya, di pengulangan ini, mereka langsung berhasil.

(Hari ke-9, badan anak yam menjadi lebih besar, cairan ketuban lebih banyak, kuning telur makin menyusut, dan pembuluh darah makin besar.)

 **Hari ke-10, Marlowe.**

Marlowe ditemani Berthold kali ini. Berthold berbaik hati menemaninya dengan alasan 'sedang tidak pulang kampung dan kurang kerjaan di kontrakan'. Tapi alasan itu diterima oleh Marlowe, daripada tidak ada teman. Bukan, bukan karena dia takut. Tapi karena dia belum pernah menemani mahasiswa lain, jadi dia belum melihat langsung proses pemecahan telur.

(Hari ke 10, bulunya sudah mulai terbentuk .Kuning telur makin habis.putih telur semakin cair dan mulai menyusut.)

 **Hari ke-11, Reiner.**

Reiner kali ini memecahkan telur bersama Berthold dan Ymir. Kebetulan Ymir harus pulang malam dari kampus karena dia mengikuti rapat sebagai penanggung jawab praktikum ekologi yang akan mengadakan proyek di Taman Nasional Shiganshina beberapa minggu lagi.

Seperti biasa, salah satu di antara mereka menyalakan lampu, menyiapkan peralatan, dan mengambil telur dari inkubator. Laboratorium sangat sepi sampai suara gemerincing peralatan bisa terdengar dari jauh.

"Hei, Bert. Kau tahu, ada apa di ruangan gelap di sebelah ruang persiapan? Aku melihat sesuatu, lho…" tanya Ymir tiba-tiba.

"Ehhh, a-, apa?" Berthold bertanya balik. Gugup. Setahu Berthold, Ymir sering bercerita kalau dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak lazim dilihat manusia. Kau-tahu-itu, kan?

"Ada peralatan yang tidak dipakai, hahaha!!!" tawa Ymir menggema di laboratorium. Tapi, sungguh tidak lucu. Detik berikutnya, suasana sunyi lagi.

"Shhh, sudah, diam dulu. Aku harus konsentrasi. Aku belum pernah memecah telur yang sudah jadi anakan seperti ini." tegur Reiner. Ymir akhirnya menunduk dan mencoba tenang dengan memainkan ponselnya. Sementara Berthold memandangi ruang yang dimaksud Ymir tadi. Ah, iya. Memang gelap, tapi terlihat ada beberapa peralatan besar di ruangan itu, misalnya alat penyulingan.

"Aduh, kantong ketubannya pecah!! Ah, ngulang ini. Bert, tolong ambilkan telur satu lagi. Yang besar sekalian ya!" seru Reiner tiba-tiba. Ymir penasaran dan akhirnya menengok telur yang ada di tangan Reiner. Karena kantong ketubannya sudah pecah, saat anak ayam ditaruh di cawan petri, terlihat berantakan.

"Dapat! Hei, Reiner! Coba yang ini!" seru Berthold setelah memilah-milah telur yang besar seperti permintaan Reiner. Reiner meraihnya dan mencoba memecahkannya lebih pelan dari telur sebelumnya. Namun,

"Aduh, pecah lagi ketubannya! Gimana ini ya? Susah susah!!"

"Coba taruh cawan dulu, lalu potret hasilnya…" saran Ymir.

"Nanti bandingkan dengan telur sebelumnya. Yang paling bagus yang kita pakai"

"Hmm, baiklah." Reiner menerima saran Ymir.

Ternyata, penampakannya hampir sama seperti sebelumnya, karena masalahnya sama-sama di kantung ketuban yang pecah.

"Hei, Reiner. Hasilnya masih sama. Sama-sama berantakan. Kau pilih yang mana?" tanya Berthold tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, aku tidak pilih dua-duanya. Aku akan memecahkan satu telur lagi!" seru Reiner mantap.

"Apa?!?! Sekarang? Dengan kondisi begini?!?!!" Berthold menanyakan keyakinan Reiner untuk memecahkan telur sekali lagi sambil menunjuk dua cawan di depan Reiner. Sudah dua telur hari ini yang Reiner pecahkan dan Berthold takut yang berikutnya akan berakhir sama dengan sebelumnya. Menurut Berthold, memecahkan telur lagi, berarti membunuh calon anak ayam lebih banyak lagi.

"Oi, oi! Pilih saja di antara dua cawan itu, Reiner! Kau yakin ingin membunuh satu anak ayam lagi?" Ymir mendadak ikut bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Kita dapat jatah tiga telur dalam sehari. Kalau gambar yang kita dapat jelek, bisa berpengaruh untuk keseluruhan tugas kita yang sebelumnya." kata Reiner mantap.

Dua orang di dekat Reiner kini sudah pasrah. Mereka tidak akan bertanya lagi. Biar Reiner yang mengeksekusinya sendiri.

Hasil pemecahan yang ketiga lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Walaupun pembuluh darahnya ada yang pecah, setidaknya hasilnya tidak terlihat berantakan menurut Reiner.

(Hari ke-11, anak ayam semakin besar, bulunya semakin banyak dan mulai aktif bergerak. Kuning telur semakin sedikit.)

 **Hari ke-12, Berthold.**

Berthold beruntung hari ini. Ternyata laboratorium anatomi masih ramai di jam malam seperti ini. Masih ada mahasiswa Pak Ackerman yang praktikum sehingga suasana tidak sepi seperti bayangannya.

Berthold memecahkan telur dengan sangat hati-hati, mengingat kejadian Reiner kemarin. Beruntungnya, kali ini Berthold berhasil memecahkan telur dengan baik. Tidak ada bagian yang rusak sehingga semua terlihat jelas.

(Hari ke-12, anak ayam sudah semakin besar, bulunya semakin lebat, dan kuning telur hampir habis.)

 **Hari ke-13, Connie.**

Kali ini, Connie tidak bisa memecahkan telur karena sakit. Sepertinya dia kelelahan karena harus pulang pergi dari Ragako ke Caranes. Akhirnya, Eren, ditemani Jean, menggantikan Connie memecahkan telur. Sebelum meninggalkan kontrakan dan pergi ke kampus, Armin memberi peringatan pada Jean,

"Nanti kalau Eren memecah telur, katakan jangan terburu-buru. Santai saja. Kemarin dia sempat gagal di awal-awal karena terburu-buru."

"Baiklah. Eh, Armin. Kenapa kau tak ikut? Kau kan bisa memantau Eren langsung…" ujar Jean.

"Malas. Belum giliranku." Kata Armin.

"Eh, bukannya kemarin kau juga belum memecah telur ya? Ya sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu." Langkah Jean menjauh dari pintu kontrakan. Armin memandangi Jean dan Eren yang semakin menjauh dari kontrakan dari jendela.

"Fuh, untung dia tidak maksa. Aku engan masuk ke lab malam-malam." batin Armin.

Jean memperingati Eren berkali-kali untuk berhati- hati saat memecah telur, mengingat Berthold juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Kali ini, Eren berhasil memecahkan telur dengan baik. Jean lega.

(Hari ke-13, bulu anak ayam sudah semakin banyak. Kuning telur habis. Gerakan anak ayam lebih lincah.)

 **Hari ke-14, Jean.**

Kali ini, Jean memecahkan telur bersama Eren lagi karena mereka berdua sama-sama berangkat dari Trost setelah menjenguk Daz, teman mereka, yang mendadak hilang selama dua minggu. Sebenarnya, mereka akan pergi bersama Armin. Namun, ternyata Armin tidak terlihat batang hidungnya di gedung biologi. Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Eren. Dari Armin.

 ** _-Tadi aku sudah sampai duluan di gedung biologi. Karena kalian tak muncul-muncul dan bukan aku yang bawa kunci, aku makan dulu. Lapar!_**

Akhirnya, mereka berdua masuk ke laboratorium anatomi seperti kemarin, namun yang memecahkan telur kali ini Jean. Kali ini, Jean langsung berhasil memecahkan telur dengan baik.

(Hari ke-14, anak ayam semakin besar, putih telur semakin sedikit, dan cairan ketuban mulai menyusut.)

 **Hari ke-15, Mikasa**

Karena hari ini ada persiapan bahan dan alat praktikum mikrobiologi sampai malam hari, Christa bisa menemani Mikasa memecah telur. Karena dia belum pernah memecahkan telur sama sekali, dia menawarkan diri pada Mikasa untuk menggantikannya memecahkan telur,

"Biar aku saja ya, Mikasa, yang memecahkan telur. Mikasa juga sudah berulang kali menggantikan teman-teman yang tidak bisa berangkat."

"Uhh, baiklah. Kau hati-hati ya. Pinset itu ujungnya tajam. Telur itu kulitnya rapuh. Nanti kau kenapa-napa." Jawab Mikasa.

"Eh, tidak usah khawatir berlebihan. Aku juga tidak mau melukai diri sendiri, hihi."

Dengan dibimbing Mikasa, Christa bisa memecah telur dengan baik.

(Hari ke-15, badan anak ayam lebih kokoh. Bulunya lebih lebat dan cairan ketuban semakin sedikit. Putih telur juga tinggal sedikit.)

 **Hari ke-16, Armin**

Mau tidak mau, kali ini seluruh mahasiswa di kelas A meminta Armin untuk memecah telur. Bahkan, banyak yang bersedia menemani Armin untuk memecah telur. Seakan mereka sudah tahu Armin itu penakut dan Armin sendiri sudah kehabisan alasan, akhirnya Armin menurut saja.

"Armin, tolong nyalakan lampu!" suruh Ymir sambil menunjuk saklar.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Armin untuk mempersiapkan langkah melewati tujuh banjar meja. Entah mengapa jaraknya terasa semakin jauh dan seakan-akan ada yang menertawakan Armin di sekitar situ. Armin pun merasa, kalau dia belum memasang konsentrasi lebih, dia takut kalau tiba-tiba rangka manusia yang dibungkus kain itu tiba-tiba bergerak mendekatinya.

"Hei, Armin, ayo nyalakan lampunya!" Ymir tidak sabar.

Akhirnya, Armin berjalan agak pelan menuju saklar. Bagus, rangka manusia di banjar ke tiga tidak benar-benar mengikutinya. Jadi, kalau dia ketakutan, itu hanya bayangannya saja.

Setelah mempersiapkan peralatan dan bahan, Armin mulai memecahkan telur sesuai instruksi Oluo. Tiba-tiba, semua temannya keluar dari laboratorium.

Armin tidak menyuruh salah satu dari mereka menemaninya di situ. Kini dia ditemani telur ayam saja dan kesunyian laboratorium anatomi. Matanya menyisir jauh ke ujung laboratorium, lalu melihat saklar lampu, dan rangka manusia yang dibungkus kain itu tentunya. Dia sudah berhasil memecahkan telur dengan baik dan akan memindahkan isinya ke cawan, sampai…..

"BRUM…..BRUM…….." suara khas motor yang digas mendekat ke laboratorium dan mengejutkan Armin. Untung hal itu tidak merusak telur yang dipegangnya.

Dari luar laboratorium, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Reiner,

"Lain kali kalau kalian praktikum dan bawa motor, motornya parkir di dalam gedung saja. Kau tahu, kan, akhir-akhir ini banyak aksi curanmor di kampus ini. Bahkan siang bolong pun mereka berani."

"Eh, kau sudah selesai, Armin?" tanya Sasha yang baru masuk ke laboratorium.

"Oh, belum kufoto. Tapi, lihat! Ini sudah bagus, kan, untuk difoto?" tanya Armin gugup.

"Sebenarnya yang seperti ini harus diulang lagi. Lihat, ada bagian sedikit yang pecah. Tapi kalau sudah difoto, sepertinya tidak terlihat." komentar Mikasa.

"Ah, hahaha, baiklah. Yang ini saja yang kufoto. Tidak perlu diulang lagi." Ujar Armin sambil mengeluarkan kameranya.

(Hari ke-16, putih telur terlihat sudah habis, cairan ketuban yang tersisa juga tinggal sedikit.)

 **Hari ke-17, Ymir.**

Karena hari ini Ymir tidak bisa memecahkan telur, akhirnya Eren dan Armin yang menggantikannya. Beruntung kali ini sepertinya ada orang di dalam laboratorium anatomi, yang ternyata adalah Kang Keiji yang mempersiapkan peralatan untuk praktikum esok harinya.

"Hei, ayam kalian sudah ada yang mulai menetas. Sepertinya, dua hari lagi telur itu akan menetas semua. Kecuali kalau telurnya sudah rusak." Kata Kang Keiji tiba-tiba.

"Armin, kau pecahkan telurnya ya. Aku ambil air dulu. Inkubatornya terlalu panas." kata Eren sambil membawa gelas kosong ke wastafel.

"Baiklah." jawab Armin.

(Hari ke-17, tubuh anak ayam semakin kokoh dan cairan ketuban yang tersisa hanya yang menempel pada bulunya.)

 **Hari ke-18, Sasha.**

Karena Sasha harus mencari tikus mencit bersama Mikasa hari itu dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Sasha memecah telur di malam hari, akhirnya Sasha memecah telur bersama Mikasa saat sore bersama mahasiswa kelas lain.

"Hei, Mikasa! Ayam yang menetas semakin banyak. Lihat!!" seru Sasha.

"Sudah berapa?" tanya Mikasa.

"Lima. Ah, iya, lima! Lucunyaaa!" seru Sasha lagi.

(Hari ke-18, badan anak ayam sudah semakin kokoh dan siap keluar. Cairan ketuban yang tersisa hanya yang menempel di bulunya.)

 **Hari ke-19, Christa.**

Karena sudah semakin banyak yang menetas, menurut Kang Keiji, pemecahan telur dihentikan saja. Karena telur yang belum menetas kemungkinan akan menetas esok harinya. Dan yang lebih penting, Kang Keiji tidak tega sebenarnya melihat setiap hari mereka 'membunuh' setidaknya satu bakal anak ayam.

 **Hari ke-20, Marlowe.**

Belum sampai hari ke-21, hampir semua telur di inkubator sudah menjadi anak ayam. Tersisa tiga telur yang tidak menetas dan sepertinya rusak. Akhirnya, praktikum dihentikan sampai di sini.

Karena telur yang menetas cukup banyak, salah satu mahasiswa harus memelihara anak ayam tersebut, daripada ciapannya membuat ramai laboratorium menurut Kang Keiji, yang disetujui seluruh mahasiswa. Akhirnya, Ymir yang membawa mereka ke rumah dan berjanji akan memelihara mereka.

Saat praktikum sudah dianggap selesai, Reiner meminta semua teman-temannya untuk mengumpulkan foto praktikum masing-masing dan mencantumkan di hari ke berapa mereka memecahkan telur. Reiner lalu mengatur semua foto itu sehingga cukup dalam beberapa lembar kertas A4. Setelah itu, dia menyetorkan hasilnya pada Oluo dan Petra.

Petra membuka hasil praktikum tahun sebelumnya dan membandingkan hasilnya dengan milik kelas A. Reiner sedikit gugup saat melihat kedua asisten dosen tersebut sangat serius dalam mengamati foto milik kelas A.

"Hmm, kenapa yang hari ini dan ini kurang bagus ya? Ada yang pecah pembuluh darahnya, ada yang pecah kuning telurnya, ada yang pecah ketubannya. Anak ayamnya jadi tidak jelas. Ulang lagi saja, ya!" komentar Oluo sambil menunjuk gambar yang dianggapnya kurang bagus.

Reiner terpaku di depan kedua asisten dosen itu. Otaknya berusaha mencerna arti kata 'mengulang' dari konteks praktikum ini. Mengulang, artinya membeli telur lagi dan memulai pemecahan telur dari hari ke-0 sampai hari ke-21.

"Aa-…apaaaaa?!?!?!?!" seru Reiner dengan sangat terkejut. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

Untungnya di pengulangan ini, mereka bisa mendapatkan telur di tempat yang sama seperti waktu lalu dan meletakkannya dalam inkubator di sore hari. Jadi mereka tidak perlu ke kampus malam-malam lagi. Dan saat sore seperti ini juga, semua temannya bisa turut berpartisipasi tanpa memikirkan repotnya memecahkan telur di malam hari.

(SELESAI)

*

Catatan Tsubame:

 _Hei,semua *gemeretak jari lalu lambai tangan. Tidak muncul setahun lebih di fanfic dan malah jadi silent reader itu rasanya…_

 _Maaf, catatan kali ini akan panjang. Sebenarnya Tsubame rindu sekali meneruskan fanfic ini, dan lagi, saat terakhir update itu, skripsi Tsubame sudah selesai, tinggal wisuda. Tapi memang Tsubame ada urusan lain yang membuat Tsubame serba kurang nyaman, lalu terpaksa menghapus draft-draft fiksi yang ada di komputer saking kesalnya. Dan kalian tahu, sebenarnya Tsubame sudah menyiapkan lebih dari 3 atau 4 cerita untuk chapter selanjutnya saat itu. Satu di antaranya adalah chapter ini dan sudah hampir selesai, tinggal upload. Ngeri kan? Kalau tidak, diabaikan saja._

 _Juga, Tsubame kehilangan alasan bertahan di fandom ini, karena ceritanya tambah chapter, makin suram. Belum lagi preview episode selanjutnya yang menurut Tsubame lebih suram dari bayangan saat baca manga. Ah,resiko jadi follower manga dan anime yang mudah baper._

 _Jadi, mohon maaf ya untuk para reader yang mungkin menunggu kelanjutan kisah fanfic saya ini. Ke depannya, semoga saya lebih konsisten dan lebih baik lagi dalam menulis._

 _Oya, sepertinya setelah ini fanfic ini akan Tsubame naikkan rate-nya, jadi T. Karena dipikir-pikir, kontennya mulai tidak enak terbaca oleh anak-anak menurut Tsubame. Menurut kalian bagaimana? Tetap K saja atau dinaikkan ke T?_

 _Mau diflame, apalagi karena Tsubame terlambat parah updatenya? Silakan. Kan pembaca berhak memberi pendapat. Review? Tidak dilarang. Asal, gunakan kalimat yang baik, ya_. B _erkatalah yang baik atau diam…_

 _xoxo, Tsubame._

 _(setelah ini tidak ada preview dari Tsubame. Biar saja ceritanya mengalir.)_

 _ **OMAKE** :_

Satu semester kemudian.

Di kelas sistematika hewan, Pak Shadis pernah bercerita bahwa rangka manusia yang ada di laboratorium itu sudah ada sejak lebih dari 50 tahun lalu. Rangka manusia itu didapatkan dari pembongkaran markas PKM (Partai Komunis Marley) secara cuma-cuma oleh pemerintah untuk pengembangan pendidikan.

Saat masih awal di kampus tersebut, entah beliau lelah atau memang salah lihat, rangka itu pernah berubah posisi. Semua tercengang mendengar cerita Pak Shadis, namun diakhiri dengan tawa karena Connie membuat lelucon garing terkait rangka manusia tersebut.

Sasha yang turut memperhatikan cerita tersebut jadi antusias karena dia suka mendengarkan cerita kelam terkait PKM. Karena sudah tahu asal rangka manusia itu, dia justru tidak takut kalau disuruh memandang lama-lama rangka itu lagi. Dia menjadi biasa saja setelahnya.

*

Sasha menuju ke gedung biologi untuk mencari salah satu dosen. Ternyata dosen tersebut masih sibuk sehingga belum bisa ditemui. Alih-alih meninggalkan gedung tersebut, Sasha menunggu, duduk di teras gedung tersebut sambil memandangi langit-langitnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat kejadian saat praktikum telur.

"Eh, tunggu. Di situ ternyata sangat jauh dari pagar lantai dua. Masih ada langit-langit. Sepertinya tidak mungkin batu itu jatuh dari lantai dua." Gumamnya sambil menengok ke atas.

"Ah, mungkin dari serpihan langit-langit yang retak." batin Sasha sambil mengamati langit-langit di dekat pintu gedung, tempat dia 'menerima' batu tersebut. Tapi, nihil. Tidak ada langit-langit atau tembok yang retak dan tidak ada tambalan juga di sana.

"Lalu, batu itu jatuh dari mana?" tanyanya heran.

 _Sekali lagi kuingatkan, tidak ada yang namanya hantu..._ _(Malam di Laboratorium Anatomi ends here)_


End file.
